1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cooling a CPU chip; in particular, the invention relates to a CPU cooling device attached without the use of fasteners.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in the computer and the electronic technologies, efficiency of the central processing unit (CPU) has been improved dramatically. The CPU chip generates heat during operation that must be dissipated to avoid damage to the CPU chip. Therefore, it is necessary to aid the dissipation of internally generated heat by the use of a cooling device.
A wide variety of cooling device designs has been employed for dissipation of internally generated heat from the CPU chip. For example, a conventional CPU cooling device is shown in FIG. 1. The cooling device comprises a heat sink 1, a bracket 2 and a cooling fan 25. The heat sink 1 is disposed on the CPU chip 30.
The heat sink 1 includes a plurality of rows and/or columns of fins 11 extending upwardly from an upper side of the based plate of the heat sink 1, wherein two separate grooves 13 are defined between each adjacent fin block 15. The bracket 2 includes a hole 21 defined in an appropriate portion thereof, and a support member 23 provided in the hole 21 and connected to the periphery defining the hole 21 by a plurality of ribs 22 extending to the support member 23. A stud 24 is formed on an upper side of the support member 23 and includes a second hole (not labeled) defined therein for rotationally receiving a rotor shaft of the fan 25.
After the bracket 2, receiving the fan 25, is mounted on the heat sink 1, the whole cooling device is fixed on the CPU chip 30 by the use of screws 40. The screws 40, passing through through-holes (not shown) of the heat sink 1, screw into screw hole 31 of the CPU chip 30.
There are other mounting aspects to the cooling device. For example, the bracket is fixed at the chassis of the computer by the screws. However, the fan assembly, comprising the fan and the bracket, is typically mounted with fasteners, such as screws. This method of attachment is more costly and time consuming.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned cooling device, the invention provides a cooling device attached without the use of fasteners.
Accordingly, the invention provides a CPU chip-cooling device. The CPU chip is disposed on a chassis, and the cooling device comprises a heat sink, a bracket and a fan. The heat sink is disposed on the CPU chip. The bracket, having at least one pivot portion and at least one retention portion, is pivotally disposed on the chassis by the pivot portion. The fan is disposed on the bracket. The fan is adjacent to the heat sink when the bracket engages with the chassis by the retention portion. The fan is away from the heat sink when the retention portion of the bracket does not engage with the chassis.
Furthermore, the chassis is provided with at least one pivot recess and at least one retention recess, and the pivot portion is provided with at least one pivot post corresponding to the pivot recess, and the retention portion is provided with at least one retention post corresponding to the retention recess.
Furthermore, the bracket is provided with a first engaging portion, and the fan is provided with a second engaging portion corresponding to the first engaging portion. The first engaging portion comprises at least one raised pad and at least one locator post. The raised pad is integrally formed on the bracket, and the locator post is integrally formed on the raised pad. The second engaging portion comprises at least one locator recess corresponding to the locator post.
Furthermore, the bracket is provided with at least one retaining hook for retaining the fan in position.
Furthermore, the invention provides a fan assembly comprising a bracket and a fan. The bracket is provided with at least one first engaging portion and at least one retaining hook. The fan, having a second engaging portion corresponding to the first engaging portion, is disposed on the bracket by the retaining hook and the engagement of the first engaging portion and the second engaging portion.